The Adventures of Porthos:Bad, Bad, Evil Strangers
by Jaala
Summary: Aliens invade the ship while the command crew is away. It's up to Porthos, the heroic beagle, to save the day. The first in a series of fics about the courageous canine.


**AN: Okay, guys. Not a parody. There won't be any of those for a while. This is a fun fic, starting a series about Porthos, the dog. I got an email from somebody asking for fanfics for this new series. Apparently, I'd written a Star Trek review a while back. I told her that it's a little early for fanfics, and she suggested the dog thing. So I did it. I'm still not very familiar with the layout of the ship, so excuse any mistakes there. Without further ado, Porthos the dog.**

When the bridge crew is away, Porthos the dog goes out to play.

Dogs have made many great accomplishments and contributions to earth's history, though they aren't talked about much in human company. Dogs oversaw the building of the great pyramids of Giza. Dogs oversaw the numerous peace treaties at Paris. And dogs witnessed the historic signing of the Declaration of Independence. One dog even got to sign it, but, unfortunately, the paw print has since faded. Yes, dogs have had an astounding impact on human history.

However, not many dogs can boast of going off into space and exploring new worlds. Porthos can.

Who is Porthos? Porthos is brave. Porthos is a sympathetic companion. Porthos is a monument to altruism. Porthos is a Beagle.

And on that fated day when the command crew had left the ship to explore some strange new world, Porthos was feeling a little lonely. He had been waiting on the bed for a long time. His master had told him that he would be right back.

But he wasn't coming.

Porthos picked his head up as he heard footsteps come towards the door.

At the door.

Past the door.

His head fell back on his paws. Maybe his master was in trouble. And if his master were in trouble, it was Porthos's duty to protect him. But where was he?

Porthos stood up and jumped onto the floor. There was only one way to see what was going on. He had to find his master. He walked over to the door. He had seen his master open it several times. There was a button or something up on the wall.

Way up.

Porthos stretched on his hind legs, but didn't quite reach. Not to let that obstacle impede him, Porthos jumped in the air, trying to push the button with his nose.

After the fourth jump, Porthos successfully pushed the button. The door slid open, and Porthos ran out before it could shut on him.

He turned around to look triumphantly at the door that he'd gotten through. When he looked back in front of him, Porthos saw two legs. He looked up and saw a something that wasn't his master. In fact, it wasn't even a human.

Porthos backed away slowly, crouching down. The something looked down at him and called to somebody down the corridor. They exchanged some words, and the something reached down to pick Porthos up.

Porthos, not quite used to exploration, let himself be held by this stranger. He had an idea that maybe the stranger could take him to his master.

The stranger entered the bridge of the ship and put Porthos down on the floor. Then Porthos knew something was wrong. His master would never let a stranger onto the bridge like that. His master must be in trouble.

And being the only competent canine onboard, Porthos had to do something about it.

Dogs, contrary to popular belief, are actually quite good at coming up with plans. They have very keen minds. Unfortunately, however, they usually only use that mind when their master needs assistance.

This was one of those instances.

Porthos sat down on the floor and tried to make himself inconspicuous. The stranger was examing some consoles, ignoring the dog. A couple other strangers, all looking like the first one, were wandering around the bridge.

The ship had been taken over. That meant that his master was being held somewhere. But where? Porthos looked around. He didn't see any other of his master's kind. They must all be held somewhere, too.

They needed a large room to put most of the crew in.

The galley. A place that Porthos had never been allowed, because dogs were, supposedly, unsanitary.

He needed to get to the galley and release his master. But how was he going to get there? Porthos looked to the side of the bridge. Doors. More doors.

Plus strangers.

Well, a dogs gotta do what a dogs gotta do.

Porthos stood up and started wagging his tail. Three strangers on the bridge. No problem for a young whipper-snapper like Porthos.

He barked twice to get the strangers' attention. All looked over, but only one came towards him. Porthos barked again. The stranger bent over and said something to him. Porthos started jumping up and down and barking. The stranger kneeled down on one knee and spoke harshly.

But he didn't finish whatever he was saying. Porthos jumped at him, knocking him to the deck. The Beagle climbed on the stranger's chest and started licking his face, an act that annoyed all species.

The other two strangers had come over and one made to grab for Porthos. Porthos couldn't allow that to happen. So he growled and snapped at the stranger.

That had the exact reaction that Porthos wanted. The stranger pulled out a weapon and pointed it at Porthos. Porthos jumped and rammed his body against the stranger's hand, knocking the weapon out of his hand. The weapon landed on a console, hitting some controls.

Porthos had planned on incapacitating all of the strangers. He paused, however, when he heard sirens go off. A computer voice came on, saying something about life support to the bridge being shut down.

That would work, as well.

Porthos, taking the opportunity while the strangers were trying to figure out what the siren meant, ran to the door. He jumped and pushed the button, then trotted out.

He was sure the strangers would figure out what the sirens meant...eventually.

Next stop: the galley.

****

Now if only Porthos knew where the galley was. He wandered around the cramped corridors, looking at the doors lining the sides. One of these had to be the galley.

Porthos was about to round a corner when he heard voices. He looked around the corner and saw some of the strangers working on a machine. They seemed to be arguing about something.

Porthos waited and watched. Finally, the group finished on the machine and went down the corridor, away from Porthos.

The beagle slowly walked to the machine. He sniffed it. It smelled like the strangers: bad. He didn't know what it was, but some lights were blinking and a display said something. It must be some weapon of the strangers.

Well, after a couple seconds, it belong to Porthos.

Happy that he had stolen something from the strangers, Porthos left the machine behind and went where the strangers had gone.

He could smell them. He was sure that if he followed the scent, it would take him right to the galley, where he could find his master. The scent went through the corridor and stopped briefly at a door. This must be it. The scent continued down the corridor, but Porthos could smell some humans beyond the door.

Now to open it.

Porthos jumped, ears flying into the air, and he poked the button with his nose. The door didn't slide open. That's strange. That had always worked before.

He tried again, but nothing happened.

What to do now? He had to tell his master that he was there. Porthos barked at the door. Hopefully his master would be able to hear him and know that he was waiting for him.

He barked again. And again.

Then the door slid open!

Porthos had opened the door by barking! What a clever dog!

A crewmember that Porthos didn't recognize walked out, saying something about overriding some locks. He looked surprised to see Porthos, but quickly walked past.

Then more of the crew came out, rushing in different directions. Porthos watched closely for his master but didn't see him.

Finally, nobody else came out. Porthos looked inside the galley. Empty. Where was his master? Had the strangers taken him?

Porthos layed down and put his head on his paws. He had gone to all this trouble to find his master, and it was all for nothing.

But, maybe not. Porthos had saved the ship. Whenever his master came back, Porthos was sure he would reward him for his good work.

Whenever his master came back.

****

Porthos had fallen asleep. He dreamed about chasing strangers around the ship and saving his master. It was a good dream.

"Porthos." He recognized that voice. That was...his master!

Porthos opened his eyes and saw his master kneeling in front of him.

"What are you doing out here, boy?" His master asked.

_I saved the ship!_ Porthos said. Of course, his master couldn't hear him. Human's ears weren't as good as dog's.

His master patted his head. "Some aliens got on board while I was away. Shut the crew up and tried to gain control of our systems. Somehow the life support got cut off on the bridge."

_That was me! I did that!_ Porthos smiled.

"They must've abandoned their plan for a takeover and settled for just blowing up the ship."

_Bad, bad, evil strangers._ Porthos said.

"The set up a bomb, but somehow it shorted out. We're still investigating. Still, it's lucky that it happened."

_Not luck. Skill. It's all skill._

"Now, how you got out here, I have no idea."

_I'm a hero! I can open doors by barking!_

"Come on," his master picked him up while standing. "Let's go back to our room."

_Yes! Home! Let me open the door! I can do it! Just let me!_

And that was Porthos's first adventure as a space dog. He save the ship by barking at a door. Brave, brave Porthos.


End file.
